Meka Jakes
by Faith Princeton
Summary: Enter Meka Jakes, half-breed, who falls for a guy. How will the crew take the news between them


Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I only own Meka Jakes

* * *

><p>A woman wearing black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a pair of black 'roman' style shoes was feeding from a human when Oz found her. "Well, well," Oz said with a smirk. "Buffy wont like this."<p>

"Just shut up," The woman said looking at him with blood dripping from her mouth.

"I'll keep quiet if you promise me something," Oz smirked.

"And what is that?" She asked standing straight and wiping her mouth.

"Quit feeding from people like that," He told her still smirking. "And feed from animals."

The woman just laughed. "If it'll keep the slayer from killing me, fine," she told him. "By the way, my name is Meka Jakes."

"Meka Jakes," Oz said seeming to ponder over this. "Oz."

Meka's face returned to its normal features. "I just thought I would let you know, I'm a half-breed. Half vampire," Meka told him.

"You mean…" Oz said baffled.

"My mother was a human," Meka told him before taking off.

"Well that was weird," Oz said before walking out of the dark alleyway.

Meka was walking along the sidewalk as the sun was just rising. Being a half-breed, she can walk in the sun unlike her father who was a full vampire. She took after her father in hair and skin. She had the same pale skin and blond hair as her father. But she took after her mother in features. Her features alone got any guy to fall for her. She had pierced her ears all the way up her ears when she was 16. She ages normally until she reaches a certain age. Which happens to be 19.

A school that day, "Class, we have a new student," The teacher said as Meka came into the room. "This is Meka Jakes."

Meka walked up and took a seat next to Oz. And Xander was behind her.

All through class, Xander was staring at Meka. 'Well, well, it seems as if another has fallen for me,' Meka thought grinning.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone got up and bolted out the door. Outside in the hall, Oz stopped Meka at her locker. "Remember our deal?"

"Yes, Oz," Meka replied opening her locker and putting her backpack in it.

"Well, hey beautiful," Xander said walking up to them.

"Who might you be?" Meka asked him.

"Xander Harris," He told her leaning against the lockers.

Soon Buffy and Willow walked up to them. "Who is this?" Willow asked smiling.

"Buffy, Willow, this is Meka Jakes," Oz said introducing them.

"Buffy Summers," she told her shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Meka said shaking her hand.

"Willow Rosenberg," Willow told her shaking her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too," Meka said shaking her hand as well.

"So, Meka, do you want to go on a date tonight?" Xander asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"You'll have to let my dad make sure you're good for me," Meka told him closing her locker and looking at him.

"Well, your dad will like me," Xander said confidently.

"My dad is a little strange; lets just say that," Meka told him smiling just before walking away.

"Well, that was strange," Buffy said watching her walk away.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

Later that day, Buffy and crew met with Giles in the library. "We met this girl today in class who seemed a little strange," Buffy told him sitting on a table.

"Yeah, she seemed different," Willow told him as well.

"But she was beautiful," Xander said adding to Willow's comment.

"I will agree with you on that," Oz said to Xander.

"Anything odd about her, though?" Giles asked picking up a book.

"Well, her interest in Xander for one," Buffy joked, laughing.

"Haha, very funny," Xander said sarcastically.

"I know," Buffy said as she was laughing.

Then everyone started to laugh. "Well, guys, I better get going. I have to check up on something," Oz said leaving.

Oz started to walk but didn't know where he would end up. But he ended up at Meka's place. He knocked on the door. Meka answered it, "Well, hello Oz," she said letting Oz into her house.

"I just came by to check up on you," Oz told her looking around as they entered the living room.

"Well, I like you," Meka told him quietly, once they got to her room.

"Did I hear you right?" Oz asked looking baffled.

All Meka did was nod. "You're beautiful," Oz told her walking over to her and kissing her.

He kissed her with passion. Oz ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which Meka gladly accepted. They fought for dominance, which Oz won. Soon they parted, gasping for air.

Meka pulled him onto her bed with her. Oz pulled her tank top off over her head and lazily threw it somewhere in her room, revealing her black bra. Meka undid the front clasp of her bra and took it off and threw it somewhere in her room as well.

Meka lay on her bed underneath Oz. She tugged at his shirt, quietly telling him she wanted it gone. He quickly removed his plaid, button-up shirt and just let it fall to the floor.

Oz went back to kissing her, "Oz…" that was all he needed for him to start nipping at her neck, leaving kisses along her neck, in-between her breasts, and down her stomach. When he got to her navel, he lazily undid her pants and slipped them, along with her panties, off of her slim figure. He just threw them to the side.

He sat up on his knees and admired her beauty. She may have been a half-breed, but she was the most beautiful half-breed he had ever seen.

While he was in his daze, Meka stealthily undid his pants, and that brought him out of it. He stood up and slid them off, along with his boxers.

It was Meka's turn to admire his body. She then got up and pinned him to the wall. "Sexy as Hell," She said seductively into his ear before biting his neck.

She only bit him hard enough to leave a red mark. She then ran her tongue over the bite mark soothing it as if saying sorry. Meka ran her tongue down his chest to his stomach and to his hard dick where she sucked him. This earned her moans of pleasure from Oz. "Meka…." he moaned throwing his head back.

But just before he came, she stopped, earning a whine from Oz, who disliked the lack of contact. "Please," he whimpered.

"Let's see, have you been behaved enough for more?" She asked temptingly into his ear.

She was being so tempting, that Oz pushed her back to the bed and pinned her to the bed. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. After a minute, he let go of that one and took the other one in his mouth and did the same thing with that one.

Oz then moved his head up next to her ear, "Is this your first time?" Oz asked her.

She nodded her head. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly entered. Meka screwed her eyes shut in pain. When Oz saw this, he got worried, but Meka just said, "I'm ok."

When he was in all the way, he stopped so Meka could adjust. When the pain stopped, she opened her eyes and nodded her head, giving Oz the go ahead to move. At first, he moved slowly, but when Meka moaned, "Please Oz. Deeper…Harder.." Then the movement got sharper, hitting her deeper and harder each time. This earned him moans of pleasure from his lover. He could feel himself coming closer with each and every thrust into the female beneath him. As he gave one final thrust, he came hard inside her. Moans of pleasure escaping both of their mouths. Oz pulled out of her and he lay next Meka. He then pulled the covers up over them and they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms


End file.
